leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Elophant.com - Find out what your teammates play best, before the game begins.
Elophant's been in development for around four months and had hundreds of beta testers in order to make it one of the best League of Legends web apps today. The fogginess of champ select. Let's be honest. When you queue up for ranked solo queue, you're matched with four complete '' strangers. Four seemingly random individuals that you will spend the next 20+ minutes chatting, fighting, and ultimately winning or losing with. If you're proactive or paranoid, you might spend the idle time in champ select looking up one or two people on your team, mainly for their Elo. But when it comes time to pick, any one of your four teammates could chose ''ANY ''champ that isn't banned, a truly scary thought. A summoner who's never played a day of Fizz could be eagerly waiting to try him out, in ranked.'' Or worse, maybe he/she has 0 wins and 7 losses with Fizz. The terror. Normally, you would not know any of this. Sure, you might want mid, so you're a little upset, but for all you know, this guy/gal could be the next Tabzz. As last pick, you settle for the remaining role, playing a champion that you might as well have 0 wins and 7 losses with. Elophant clears this murkiness and more! As a super smart summoner enlightened with the knowledge of Elophant.com, you now enter ranked solo queue with confidence. Never again must you doubt your teammates' champion selections. Never again must you look back on a game and facepalm after realizing that your mid was actually a super elite AD Carry. After all, knowledge is power, and with Elophant your entire team becomes empowered with optimal pick choices. Recommended Usage: Filling out the form If you are fortunate enough to own two monitors, just position Elophant.com on the one that doesn't have the Leagues client on it. However, if you own a single monitor, it's easiest to click the "Popout Builder" button at the bottom and position the two windows accordingly. As soon as you get into a game, begin to type or copy & paste one name at a time into the summoner names box. Do not wait for the ban session to complete. The faster that you can get the URL and paste it into team chat, the more likely people will listen. Recommended Usage: Sharing the URL Tons of testing has been done to make sure that Elophant is as transparent as possible. No features are hidden or overtly distracting. However, sharing the unique URL with your team may be confusing. Elophant recommends that you say something similar to this in champ select: Here's what our team plays best per role: -URL- Followed by: Look or don't, idc :D The first piece is obvious, but the second, not so much. From experience, it's best not to force a URL on other players, else they become hostile. So the second piece lets them know that they don't have to look at it. TL;DR - So the next time you queue up for ranked solo queue, remember to use Elophant.com during the ban phase in champion select. Empower your team with the knowledge of optimal picks and stats.